The use of folio pockets of different designs and configurations is well known in the prior art. For example, a number of different slit and pouch pocket designs can be found in numerous folios available in any stationary store or catalog.
For example, one common folio pocket design is a simple bottom flap that is integrally formed with a folio cover at the bottom edge. This bottom flap folds up and is coupled to the cover to form the desired pouch pocket for the receipt of papers or other supplemental materials. This prior art pocket, however, does not ensure that the supplemental materials therein will remain in the pocket when the folio is handled by the user or placed in a briefcase or book bag.
Another design known in the art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,413 to Kaplan et al., who disclose a folder package design wherein the folder has a closed pocket in its rear portion that encapsulates a computer diskette. In the Kaplan design, the folder prevents the diskette from being removed without cutting a slot in the folder. Once a slot is cut, however, the folder no longer prevents the diskette from sliding out of the pocket.
While the folio pockets of the prior art fulfill their respective objectives and requirements, the prior art folio pockets do not describe or suggest a folio pocket system that provides means for securely holding a diskette or other supplemental materials and preventing the inserted diskette or other supplemental materials from sliding out of the pocket. In this respect, the folio pocket system according to the present invention represents a substantial improvement over the concepts and slit pocket designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides a novel folio pocket system primarily developed for the purpose of securely holding supplemental materials in a pocket that includes means for preventing the inserted material(s) from sliding out of the pocket. Therefore, it can be appreciated that a need exists for a new folio pocket system that securely holds supplemental materials in a pocket and prevents the materials from sliding out. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.